


《Out Of Control》触手x轮威～

by Elims



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21702769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elims/pseuds/Elims
Summary: 触手x轮子威，拆拆更快乐……♬︎*(๑ºั╰︎╯︎ºั๑)♡︎
Kudos: 8





	《Out Of Control》触手x轮威～

我们如何定义“失控”？  
威震的失控包裹在层层叠叠相互挤压的触手之中，他们捏碎了威震天装甲下的散热片，机体的高热让他无法思考，难以纾解高涨的欲望像一场永不会醒来的噩梦。昔日的暴君失去了控制，理智被放逐进了无边快感的伊甸园。  
粘湿的碳基生物俘获了它的猎物，束缚住他的手臂，封锁挣扎的可能性。它们柔软，粗大，灵活，又放肆。它们为所欲为。  
表面涂布着粘液粗壮的触腕大大方方的撕裂了威震天的对接阵列防护板，在饱蘸了被撕裂的对接面板边缘滴落的能量液后将自己插入那个因为抽痛而瑟缩，干涩紧致的接口。它们毫不留情的撑平每一道褶皱，攒动着进出，粗暴的磨蹭传感点，榨取出银灰色机体淫靡的润滑液。被俘获的机体张开口，徒劳的喘息着想要获取更多的冷空气，柔软的触臂趁虚而入，将柔滑的组织深入威震天的摄食通道，将触须探入输出管前端。它们抽插着侵犯着猎物所有可以侵入的孔洞，撬开牙关，大股的灌入粘稠的液体，粘液混杂着饱含情欲的呜咽，被一同吞咽下去，或从唇缝间溢出，滴落在绘着精致花纹的胸甲上。  
威震天机体装甲微微张开，为排解高热泄露出丝丝缕缕的热气，而就连这收效甚微的挣扎也被填入装甲缝隙柔嫩的触须堵住了。前霸天虎的光学镜燃起明亮的火焰，将底色烧熔成炽热的金红色，油箱内灌注的液体被迫成为供应机体运转的能量，酥麻的触感混合着快意传遍全身，细细的触须缠住因快感突起涨硬的发痛的外置节点，缓慢收紧，上下前后的爱抚着，下流的机体骤然绷紧，威震天的舌尖绝望的颤抖着，向口中的触手用力舔弄过去。  
捕获他的生物善于欺骗，它们轻而易举的把下流的欲望灌进猎物的脑模块，令让原本理智冷静的机体寡廉鲜耻的消磨着最后的矜持。  
在他接口内抽插的触手让他舒适的脑模块发麻，他由内到外的颤抖着，引擎轰鸣，意乱情迷。口中的触手紧压着舌面，侵入接口的那一根毫不留情的顶在了油箱入口的垫片上，肿胀的头部来回研磨着。  
他开始期望更深入的侵犯，深入摄食口的触手拔出，威震天喘息着，舌尖探出，滴落一丝又一丝电解液。接口缠绵的挽留着触臂，他的意识飘忽，只能竭力向唯一能给予他真实感的侵犯者依附过去，他放浪的扭动腰肢，夹紧双腿，用口涎满溢的唇舌含混不清的赞美，乞求着触手操干他，更深，更用力，他脑内只残存着原始的欲求，油箱只等待着被对接液填满，他那样饥渴难耐，以致只好放低姿态近乎于卑微。  
“Fuck me……”他说，昔日的征服者如今被征服，他神经质的左右摇晃着头部，发出一声溺水窒息般的抽泣声，他不顾一切的摆动腰部带动触手磨蹭更加敏感的内部，威震天的输出管挺立着，在细细的触须包裹下，在探入前端小孔令他疯狂的搔弄下源源不断的流出半透明的水液，他想要过载，却只能在过载边缘沉沦。  
把控一切的碳基生物极其偶然的生出了仁慈。  
它拔出了堵住联合舰长释放出口的触须，被接口紧咬的触臂向后退出，而后狠狠地，以要捣烂油箱的力度突入能源镜，被折磨的几欲疯狂的机体感激的回应遭受的侵犯，把腰肢扭动的就像红灯区下贱的婊子，润滑液喷涌而出顺着触臂大股大股失禁般流下，光学镜润湿，嘴唇颤抖，输出管喷射出对接液，一波激烈的过载后威震天终于清空了自己。他浑身哆嗦着，后腰生理性的痉挛，当威震天以为一切告一段落时，一股热流伴随着又一波有力的顶弄袭上他的燃料泵，触手不准备留给猎物喘息的机会，它们迫不及待的开始了新一轮的侵犯，灌入繁殖液，撑满富有弹性的次级油箱。  
过载后还在余韵中的机体再次被推上高潮，被拆卸的塞伯坦人又一次绷紧腰部，仰起头雕。快感的浪潮无休无止，威震天张开双腿，迎合侵犯，带着渴求的神色，放任自己沉入了下一轮的欢愉。


End file.
